Samotna Wyspa
by Cainmak
Summary: Początki Anglii okazały się czasem pełnego smutku i osamotnienia... W miarę poprawne historycznie.


_Stara praca, nigdzie dotąd nie publikowana. Pomysł powstał podczas wykładów z historii Wielkiej Brytanii na pierwszym roku... stare dobre czasy! _

_Ogólnie miała to być powieść: cała historia Anglii, zarówno jako kraju, jak i postaci. Taki dramacik ludzki z elementami historii. Niestety, ta wizja mnie przerosła, więc zostałam przy dwóch rozdziałach. Tu macie oba połączone. Przynajmniej jakaś puenta z tego wychodzi. _

_Starałam się mniej więcej zaznajomić z historią przed napisaniem tej pracy, ale parę błędów wciąż może się znaleźć, więc wybaczcie! _

* * *

Kiedy Starożytny Rzym przypłynął do Brytanii, od razu wiedział, że ta wyspa nie przypadnie mu do gustu. Ziemia nie nadawała się do upraw, góry uniemożliwiały zagłębienie się w teren, a deszcze i ciągła wilgoć działały mu na nerwy. Na dodatek naród, jaki zamieszkiwał to miejsce – banda zacofanych odludków, bez własnego pisma, prawa, a nawet dróg – nie posługiwał się łaciną. Ich język, podobny w brzmieniu do tego, którym mówił Skandynawia i jego dzieci, przypominał Rzymowi bełkot pijanego, co niesamowicie uprzykrzało mu kontakty z tutejszymi. A żaden z jego rozmówców nie kwapił się do zapoznania z najwspanialszym językiem świata, jakim jest łacina.

Sama Brytania nie była specjalnie atrakcyjna dla Rzymu. Miała podłużną twarz, końską szczękę, a w jej oczach wiecznie czaiła się czujność łowcy i ogniki gniewu. Jako wojownik budziła u niego szacunek, ale brakowało jej kobiecego powabu, z jakiego słynęła Egipt, Grecja czy Persja. Dużo krzyczała, zachowywała się agresywnie, wpadała w szał ilekroć coś nie szło po jej myśli i niekiedy naprawdę potrafiła wystraszyć Rzym. Na tej nieprzyjaznej, paskudnej wyspie stała się mężczyzną w spódnicy. Jednak bystry obserwator — na jakiego oceniał się Rzym – nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by odkryć, że ta herod–baba zwyczajnie czuła się samotna i niedopieszczona.

Przede wszystkim próbował uczyć ją łaciny — bariera językowa utrudniała im bliższe poznanie, a nierozumiejąca nic Brytania ukazywała wielką niecierpliwość. Wtedy wrzeszczała coś niezrozumiale — zapewne przekleństwa – tupała nogą i groźnie wymachiwała trójzębem, jakby pragnąc pozbawić Rzym oka. Rzym znosił jej humory, starając się zachowywać subtelnie i po dżentelmeńsku. Chwalił każde jej postępy, choćby najmniejsze, mówiąc wolnym, spokojnym głosem i dużo się uśmiechał. Unikał otwartej konfrontacji, choć w głębi duszy powoli tracił cierpliwość. Czasem dochodziło do momentów, gdy, zapominając o kulturze osobistej, niemal gotował się do krzyków, jednak w ostatniej chwili zawsze gryzł się w język. Wiedział, że walka z Brytanią pogorszy ich wzajemne stosunki, a Wielki Prokonsul zabronił mu takiej alternatywy, dopóki nie zakończą misji rozpoznawczej. Poza tym – bądź co bądź – Brytania była kobietą, a Rzym wolał kobiety adorować, zaś potyczki urządzać z Germanią.

Wreszcie, po paru tygodniach od ich poznania, Brytania zaczęła używać łaciny, kalecząc ją niczym górskie skały stopę. Jej pierwsze słowa wprawiały ją w dumę.

– Rzym, ty to miłe i odważne, ale ty czasem być jak baba!

– Oczywiście, skarbie, oczywiście.

Rzym doznał ulgi. Kiedy bariery językowe zostały zdjęte, agresja Brytanii wyraźnie zelżała. Zadowolona z tego, że wreszcie się zrozumieli, dużo lepiej reagowała na jego flirty. Choć jej odzewy były raczej typowo męskie — klepanie po plecach, ordynarne żarty, puszczanie się tubalnym śmiechem – wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że nikt tak jej nie traktował i bardzo jej to pasuje.

Dużo wędrowali po wyspie. Zwiedzali brzegi morza, z wielkimi igliwiami skał wyrastającymi z wody niczym zęby zatopionych bestii, górskie szlaki ukazujące krajobrazy pełne lasów i wzgórz, dziewicze puszcze zamieszkałe przez jelenie i dziki. Rzym lubił opowiadać. Tłumaczył Brytanii swoją kulturę, religię, prawo. Zapoznawał ją ze swoją historią i sposobem, z jakim podbił pół świata – oczywiście wyraźnie akcentując, że ją traktuje jak nowo poznaną przyjaciółkę, nie przyszłą zdobycz. Brytania nie opowiadała wiele o sobie, najwyraźniej uznając, że jej styl życia jest zbyt oczywisty, by się nim chwalić. Zazwyczaj kiwała głową, ale wydawało się, że wykłady Rzymu wychodzą jej drugim uchem, a ona sama skupiała się wyłącznie na drobnych, mało znaczących szczegółach. Ogólnie nie sprawiała wrażenia kobiety ogarniętej żądzą wiedzy. Umiała zadbać o to, by jej lud upolował dość zwierzyny przed zimą i wiedziała, gdzie ryby najlepiej biorą, ale jej umysł był zbyt ciasny, by wykorzystać pomysły Rzymu, które pozwoliłyby jej narodowi rozwinąć się technologicznie. Republika Rzymska naprawdę nie pojmował jej zacofania.

Mimo to, miesiące, jakie spędził na wyspie, uznał za w miarę udane.

On i jego oddział opuścili dom Brytanii wczesnym świtem wiosną następnego roku. Dzień wcześniej Wielki Prokonsul stwierdził, że miejsce to na nic nie przyda się Republice i zarządził powrót do stolicy. Rzym uznał to za dobry znak i czym prędzej nakazał przygotowania do podróży. Brytanii nie powiedział ani słowa. Miał wrażenie, że dostałaby swój słynny atak wściekłości i nie pozwoliłaby mu odpłynąć pod groźbą ataku. Poza tym skoro Prokonsulowi ten kraj nie pasuje, to zapewne więcej nie postawi tu nogi. Ta myśl bardzo podniosła go na duchu. I dlatego tamtego dnia, kiedy wschodzące słońce oblewało świat na czerwono i woda zamieniała się w krew, z lekkim sercem żegnał myślami Brytanię, jednocześnie marząc o flirtach z Grecją i schadzkach z Egiptem, jakie czekały go w domu.

* * *

Nie spodziewał się, że powróci na tę wyspę. A na pewno nie sądził, że powróci tak szybko. Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem lat to okres zbyt krótki, by zapomnieć o kimś. Na myśl o tym wielka gula utykała w gardle Rzymu, a na twarzy tlił się pot. Cesarz nakazał mu podbić Brytanię w imię Cesarstwa. Gdy próbował się wytłumaczyć, został zignorowany i zagrożono mu torturami, jeśli nie posłucha rozkazu. Kiedy starał się chyłkiem zesłać kogoś na swoje miejsce, któryś z jego żołnierzy go zdradził i tylko cudem zdołał uniknąć oskarżenia o dezercję. Nie mając żadnego wyboru, przerażony, wypłynął morzem w kierunku Północy, gdzie pogoda przyprawiała go o reumatyzm. I gdzie czekała na niego porzucona kobieta.

Lud przyszłej rzymskiej prowincji nie powitał ich ze specjalnym entuzjazmem. Gdy statek wyłonił się zza horyzontu, oni już czekali na brzegu. W powietrzu ciążyła atmosfera wrogości i nieufności. Zapewne wyspiarze domyślili się, że nadejście obcych oddziałów, uzbrojonych po zęby, nie wróży niczego dobrego. Rzym nie miał złudzeń — dojdzie do wielu krwawych batalii, tutejsi będą walczyć do utraty tchu, ale ich rozproszenie i brak umiejętności w porównaniu z doskonale wykwalifikowanym legionem Cesarstwa zgubi ich. Wielu zwyczajnie zostanie rozdeptanych jak mrówki.

Być może wcale by się tym faktem nie przejął, ale tym razem dreszcze przebiegły mu po plecach. Nie, nie martwił się o los tubylców — jeśli nie zaczną grozić powstaniem, jako mieszkańcy prowincji będą mieć całkiem znośnie. Na pewno pozwoli im to rozwinąć się technologicznie i kulturowo, tak samo jak wielu innym podbitym krajom. Otrzymają miasta, drogi, mosty i mury. Nauczą się języka, prawa, religii. W pewien sposób ulegną też swoistej integracji, bowiem teraz, będąc kolebkami kilkunastu różnych nacji, pod rządami Rzymian staną się jednym narodem.

Nie, nie przejmował się ich losem. Martwił się o siebie.

Jeśli spotka Brytanię, będzie musiał otwarcie jej przyznać, że została podbita przez Cesarstwo. A to, w połączeniu z ich niezbyt romantycznym rozstaniem, groziło paskudnymi konsekwencjami. Możliwe, że Rzym nie wróci w całości do domu. O ile w ogóle wróci... Taka perspektywa sprawiała, że miał szczerą ochotę zakopać się w piasku i już nigdy nie wyjść na powierzchnię.

Ale jednak tu przybył. Wyspa niewiele zmieniła się od jego ostatniej wizyty. Jakby czas się tu zatrzymał lub pędził innym torem. Aż trudno było mu uwierzyć, że w ciągu tych dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu lat, kiedy on borykał się ze zmianami ustroju, przewrotami politycznymi, wojnami, tu wszystko trwało niezmienne. W pewien sposób uspokoiło go to — ucieczka od trudów miasta, do lasów i gór, wydawała się przyjemna i relaksująca. Szybko jednak stracił nastrój, kiedy na jednym ze wzgórz dojrzał znajomą postać.

Miał wrażenie, jakby krew ścięła się w jego żyłach. Brytania stała samotna na szczycie wzniesienia, przypominając wściekłą boginię szykującą burzę dla niewiernych. W dłoni dzierżyła swój trójząb. Na początku Rzym udawał, że ją nie widzi — obserwował maszerujących żołnierzy mijających tubylców – ale dobrze wiedział, że ona patrzy na niego, a z jej oczu strzelają błyskawice. Niemal czuł je na swoim karku.

Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie uniknie spotkania, wziął głęboki oddech, wezwał na swą obronę samego Jowisza i ruszył. Wspiął się na wzniesienie, z głową spuszczoną jak osoba idąca na ukrzyżowanie. W dole słyszał komendy krzyczane po łacinie oraz tupot tysięcy stóp. Na górze trwała martwa cisza. Im bardziej się w nią wsłuchiwał, tym większy strach go ogarniał. Milczenie u Brytanii nie było normalne. Rzym wiedział, że czeka na odpowiednią chwilę.

W końcu nadszedł dzień końca świata. Rzym podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się.

– Witaj, moja piękna Brytanio! Ileż to czasu się nie wi...

Zamilkł, jakby został spoliczkowany. Tak właśnie się czuł, patrząc na Brytanię.

Gromy w jej oczach zdawały się zyskać na sile. Źrenice zmniejszyły się do rozmiarów pestek wiśni, ukazując biel gałek ocznych i otaczające je pajęczyny żyłek. Brwi złączyły się u nasady nosa, tworząc jedną, sporą zmarszczkę. Skóra na policzkach napięła się niczym na bębnie, uwidaczniając kości policzkowe. Górna warga uniosła się, odsłaniając zęby. Z ust wydobywało się dyszenie. Brytania całą sobą dawała do zrozumienia, że pragnie tylko jednego. Jego śmierci.

Rzym jeszcze nie widział tak wściekłej kobiety.

– Uhm... skarbie... – wyjąkał słabo. Uśmiech na jego twarzy wyraźnie zelżał.

– Skarbie!? Skarbie!? Głupek, nie skarbie! – wrzasnęła tak głośno i niespodziewanie, że Rzym omal nie stracił słuchu. Na całe szczęście nie próbował uczyć jej przekleństw po łacinie, pomijając kilka eufemizmów, ale szybko nadrobiła straty, wrzeszcząc w swoim ojczystym języku.

– Brytanio...

– Milczeć, mówię! Głupek, ty zostawić i ani słowa! Ani do widzenia! Jak zwykłą szmatę! I teraz ty tu wracać, z całe wojsko! Czego ty szukać, wojny!? My to wam możemy wojna robić, jeśli chcecie!

– Nie, wcale nie, o żadnej wojnie nie będzie mowy — próbował ją uspokoić Rzym, sam nie wierząc, że brnie w to kłamstwo. Szybko się zreflektował, patrząc na gniewną twarz Brytanii. – To tylko misja rozpoznawcza tak jak ta pierwsza... Rozumiesz...

– I znowu być odpływ bez do widzenia!? Znowu mnie zostawić!? Jeśli tak, lepiej odpłynąć szybciej!

Wrzaski zainteresowały żołnierzy, niektórzy rozluźnili szyki, by przyjrzeć się uważniej scenie na wzgórzu. Brytania krzyczała tak, że ptaki uciekały z drzew. Dosłownie – Rzym sam widział, jak stado kruków zerwało się z gałęzi, gdy tylko rozległy się wyspiarskie przekleństwa.

– Głupek! Głupi pies! Głupek! Głupek! – darła się bez opamiętania Brytania. W innej sytuacji tak błahe wyzwiska brzmiałyby zabawnie, teraz jednak Rzym zamarł niczym słup soli. – Bym cię trójzęba przebiła, że ty w ogóle tu wrócić! Twoi panienki już cię nie chcieć, żeś ty przylazł!? Nikt cię tu nie chcieć, idź póki my dobrzy! Głupek!

– Brytanio, skarbeńku, pozwól mi wyjaśnić... To wszystko wyszło nagle... Sama rozumiesz, rozkazy i te sprawy... To dla mnie też była... niespodzianka...

– Niespodzianka!? Niespodzianka!? – oburzyła się Brytania. I w tym momencie, w sposób zupełnie **nieodgadniony** dla Rzymu, wyciągnęła zza pleców dziecko, podsuwając mu je pod nos. Chwilę zajęło Rzymowi uświadomienie sobie, co widzi. Chłopiec, nie większy od sakiewki, dyndał trzymany przez Brytanię za kołnierz jak upolowany królik, patrząc na Rzym oczami pełnymi przerażenia. Widok był tak dziwny i tak absurdalny, że Cesarstwo zaniemówił.

– To być niespodzianka! – oznajmiła mu Brytania. – Głupi ty!

– Moment... kobieto, co ty próbujesz mi wmówić... – wydukał po chwili Rzym. Jednak, zamiast patrzeć na Brytanię, widział jedynie pełne łez oczy dziecka, jakby było kimś w rodzaju pośrednika.

– Głupek! Myślisz, że ja jak ma karmić to dziecko?! Ja nie ma czasu na taka głupoty! Ja pilnuję cała lud!

Teraz Rzym naprawdę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Spodziewał się wszystkiego — nabicia na trójząb, oblania gorącą smołą, najazdu wściekłych tubylców. Ta scena przeszła wszelkie jego oczekiwania. To dziecko nie było nawet do niego podobne. Miało włosy koloru słomy, po matce, wielkie zielone oczy, również po matce, i rysy twarzy, które nikogo nie przypominały. Na dodatek, najwidoczniej po ojcu, odziedziczył gęste, czarne brwi, przywodzące na myśl parę dorodnych gąsienic. "Co tej kobiecie uderzyło do głowy?" – pomyślał Rzym.

– Ty lepiej zrób co pożyteczne i się dziecko zajmij! – nakazała mu Brytania. Potrząsnęła chłopcem gwałtownie – zacisnął powieki, gdy jego głowa zakolebała, rozwiewając mu włosy. Otworzywszy oczy, spojrzeniem zapytał Rzym, dlaczego jego mama tak go traktuje. Rzym odpowiedział kwaśną miną.

– Brytanio, skarbie... – zaczął nerwowo.

– Nie skarbie! – przerwała mu.

– Brytanio, rozumiem, że miałaś ciężkie chwile, odkąd się rozstaliśmy. Tyle się tu zmieniło... – Mimowolnie wykrzywił usta. Nie przemawiało do niego to kłamstwo. – Bardzo mi przykro. Jest tyle rzeczy, które powinnyśmy sobie wytłumaczyć. Tyle lat straconych. Wiesz, ja mimo wszystko chyba wciąż coś do ciebie czuję...

– To lepiej ty się dziecko zajmij! – huknęła Brytania i przyciągnęła chłopca do siebie. – Ty przestać słodka gadanie, bo ja więcej nie wierzyć! Ty być głupi pies i lepiej byś wy odpływać, zanim my wpadać w gniew!

Wypięła dumnie pierś, przycisnęła trójząb do ramienia, jakby gotowa go użyć. Rzym odkrył, że jej twarz stała się czerwona od gniewu, a żyłka na szyi niespokojnie pulsowała. Czuł, że lada moment będzie musiał się ewakuować.

– Ale Brytanio, wciąż nie wszystko stracone — oznajmił aksamitnym głosem. – Wciąż możemy wszystko naprawić...

W tym momencie wykonała błyskawiczny gest — i tuż przy gardle Rzymu zawisł jeden z naostrzonych jak kieł grotów trójzęba. Rzym odchylił głowę, zezując na broń. Momentalnie zbladł, oblał się potem. Brytania była teraz w stanie głębokiej wściekłości — czerwień na policzkach zamieniła się w purpurę, a do żyłki na szyi doszła ta pulsująca na skroni.

Rzym już wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie. Jedynym wyjście może okazać się ucieczka. I to taka przy jak najmniejszych szkodach.

– Rozumiem — powiedział potulnie. Grdyka zabolała go od niewygodnej pozycji. – Nie chcesz teraz rozmawiać. Uszanuję twoją decyzję i po prostu sobie pójdę. Spotkamy się później... dużo później...

To mówiąc, ostrożnie, tyłem poszurał nogami w dół zbocza. Nie odrywał wzroku od Brytanii, choć nie widział, gdzie idzie. Wiedział jedno — w tej chwili pragnął być choćby w samej Mezopotamii, byle dalej od tych pełnych błyskawic oczu.

Udało mu się wykonać tylko trzy kroki. Brytania rzuciła się na niego niczym wściekły tygrys. Rzym krzyknął, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Zobaczył w strzępku scen zbliżające się ku niemu groty trójzęba, połyskujące złotem jak trzy ogniste komety. Odruchowo cofnął się, potknął i uderzył plecami o stromiznę. Po kilku sekundach był już dole, poobijany, zszokowany, z sercem bijącym wojenne rytmy. Wśród chaosu dźwięków rozpoznał śmiech — stojący za nim żołnierze naśmiewali się do rozpuku, widząc wielkiego Rzyma poturbowanego przez kobietę – i słynne mu wrzaski w zupełnie obcym języku.

Z trudem powstał z ziemi, mając wrażenie, jakby wszystkie jego kości pozmieniały miejsce, po czym obrzucił swoich żołnierzy karcącym spojrzeniem.

– A wy co?! Do szeregu i marsz! – zawołał głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Gniew płonęła mu w żyłach prawdziwym ogniem.

Nie wszyscy Rzymianie zareagowali od razu, niektórzy z pewnym ociąganiem zaprzestali śmiechów. Jednak już po dwóch minutach szereg znów był uformowany i żołnierze ruszyli.

Rzym spojrzał na Brytanię. Nadal stała na szczycie wzniesienia, machając trójzębem i wylewając z siebie potoki przekleństw. Koniec końców nie zdołał jej wytłumaczyć celu swojego przybycia — trudno. Prędzej czy później ona to odkryje, a wówczas nie da mu spokoju. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to, czy ona mu wybaczy czy nie, przestało mieć dla niego znaczenie. Oni i tak już do siebie nie wrócą. Rzym nigdy jej nie lubił, a ona była zbyt głupia i agresywna, by docenić męską adorację. Nie ma sensu zabiegać o jakieś większe względy. Zacznie ją traktować jak każdą inną prowincję Cesarstwa. A to, czy zacznie się buntować, przysporzy problemów tylko jej.

Ta myśl uspokoiła go. Wstyd i gniew odrobinę zelżały, tak samo jak ból. Jedynie niepokój na moment zagościł w jego sercu. Ruszył za orszakiem, zostawiając za sobą krzyki Brytanii. Przed oczami miał jedynie widok wysokich drzew, nad którymi górowało potężne wzgórze. „Ta wyspa – pomyślał – niedługo ulegnie zmianie." Niepokój zmieszał się z melancholią, kiedy Rzym zagłębił się w las.

* * *

Tak jak przepowiedział, wyspa zaczęła się zmieniać. Nie od razu, gdyby spojrzeć na to z perspektywy zwykłego człowieka. Ale dla Rzymu trwało to krócej niż mrugnięcie okiem. Zbudowane przez Rzymian miasta rozrosły się błyskawicznie, kiedy wyspiarze skupili się poza murami. Zaczęto pobierać podatki, które z kolei trafiały do skarbca Cesarstwa. W zamian na wyspę przewożono rzymskie towary: przyprawy, wino, szklane naczynia. Były one szczególnie uwielbiane przez tubylców, którzy wzbogacili się na handlu zbożem. Dla nich świat najeźdźców stanowił symbol wyższej cywilizacji. Dlatego, ich wzorem, zaczęli budować rzymskie wille i uczyć się łaciny. Przyjęli ich religię, a potem, wiele lat później, przeszli na chrześcijaństwo, które zaoferowali im Rzymianie i misjonarze z innych wysp. Niestety, o ile nowa kultura łatwo wsiąkała w grunt wyższych stref, o tyle dla chłopstwa stanowiła pewne problemy. Rzym zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Brytania miała kłopoty z nauką – większa część wyspiarzy nie potrafiła łaciny. A co za tym idzie, nie rozumiała zarówno religii, jak i prawa rzymskiego. Rzym musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że te aspekty kultury nie rozprzestrzenią się na całą prowincję.

Brytania przez cały ten okres nie wybaczyła mu. Co więcej, stawiała się mu buńczucznie, nie pozwalając się oswoić. Przypominała pod tym względem dzikiego psa, który dla zasady nie słucha ludzi. Z garstką swoich podwładnych walczyła z Rzymianami, starając się ich wygonić z wyspy. Walki były krwawe i bardzo teatralne – Brytania, z twarzą niebieską od indygo wzorem swoich zwyczajów bitewnych, grzechotała złotymi bransoletami na rękach i w asyście bębnów wyła zwierzęco, nawołując swoich wojowników do bezwzględności i poświęceń. Jednak wojska rzymskie przemykały przez pole bitwy jak tornado, porywając za sobą kolejne pokolenia wyspiarzy. Ta zharmonizowana drużyna wykwalifikowanych morderców za nic miała religijne uniesienia. I choć ziemia trawiła krew i szczątki jej ludzi, Brytania nie rezygnowała z nienawiści do Rzymu. Wysyłała kolejne ofiary na pożarcie wielogłowej rzymskiej bestii, nawet nie mrugnąwszy okiem. Od dawien dawna przestała być dobrą panią swojej wyspy. Przeobraziła się w boginię wściekłości, wymagającej od swoich wyznawców krwi, potu i bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa.

Ale nie tylko ona sprzeciwiała się Rzymowi. Nacje za górami, na niedostępnej Północy, wypierały obcą armię, gdy tylko tam docierała. Okazywały się o wiele bardziej zgrane niż wojownicy Brytanii i o wiele mniej ogarnięte szałem. Rzym uznał, że z powodu już i tak wielkich problemów nie potrzebują dodatkowych zwad z barbarzyńcami z Północy i zarządził budowę murów oddzielających ich od wrogich nacji. Mur Hadriana, na cześć obecnego cesarza, przecinał wyspę na pół niczym szew na suknie. Był genialnie zaprojektowany — dość wysoki, dość mocny, dość chroniony, by uniemożliwić dostęp wrogich armii i zamknąć ich we własnej klatce, z trzech stron otoczonej morzem.

Rzym czuł zmęczenie i zbliżającą się starość. Przestał pojmować wszystko to, co działo się wokół niego. Zamiast spokoju lasów, dostał w zamian niekończącą się nienawiść i głupi upór. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat znów zapragnął wrócić do domu.

Gdy już uznał, że nic go nie zaskoczy, zupełnie niespodziewanie na wyspę przybyli germańscy piraci. Rzymu szczerze zdumiał widok Germanii, jak zwykle poważnego i nieprzeniknionego, schodzącego z jednego ze swoich statków. Sam fakt, że dotykał stopami piasek, jaki okalał brzegi wyspy, wydawał mu się nierealny. Germania pasował do znajomego kontynentu, wśród swoich lasów, nie tutaj.

Rzym był ciekaw, czy Germania przybył się z nim bić.

– Nie martw się — oznajmił tym swoim słynnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem. – Ja i moi ludzie potrzebujemy towarów. Chcemy tylko pohandlować. No, chyba że wejdziesz mi w paradę, to wtedy cię zbiję na kwaśne jabłko.

Rzym, przez moment uniesiony nadmiarem wspomnień, jakie przyniósł ze sobą jego przyjaciel, szybko wrócił na ziemię. Statki, jakie przybiły do brzegu, nie przypominały statków handlowych, a ich załodze wiele brakowało do bycia kupcami. Nawet sam Germania nie przekonywał nikogo do pokojowych zamiarów, obwieszając się nożami i nosząc na plecach kołczan z łukiem.

Mimo to Rzym nie sprzeciwił się ich pobytowi. Wiedział, że Germania nie sprowokuje legionistów z racji porównania liczebności. W otwartym starciu miałby niezłe problemy, a ich chciał uniknąć. Zapewne zależało mu jedynie na ograbieniu wyspiarzy, którzy zamieszkują tereny oddalone od posiadłości rzymskich. Rzyma zdumiała jego własna obojętność — w ogóle nie zamierzał ich powstrzymywać. Czuł się zmęczony, przeciążony zmartwieniami. Dostawał wiadomości o narastającej korupcji w stolicy, problemach z władzą i wojskiem, a na dodatek powiadamiali go o najazdach ludów ze wschodu, które uciekały przed dużo potężniejszym wrogiem. Z początku chciały one jedynie osiąść na bezpieczniejszych terenach, jednak z czasem ich ilość zaczęła przygniatać Cesarstwo. Przypominały myszy, które raz okupiwszy spiżarnie, zaczynają się rozmnażać i siać spustoszenie w zbiorach. Rzyma przerażała taka wizja i miał poczucie, że jeśli dostanie nakaz powrotu, nie zawaha się ani chwilę.

Był jednak jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego nie powstrzymał Germanii przed najazdem — mianowicie Brytania. O ile jej siły zaczęły powoli słabnąć — większość jej gorących zwolenników padło w walce, a ci co bardziej rozsądni zdezerterowali – o tyle jej upór i zapał zdawały się rosnąć odwrotnie proporcjonalnie do ilości porażek. Rzym przyznał sam przez sobą, że ta baba zwyczajnie zrobiła się irytująca i o niczym innym nie marzył, tylko o czymś, co mogłoby ją raz na zawsze uspokoić. Germania i jego piraci pasowali do tego rozwiązania jak ulał.

„Jeśli zajmie się wypędzaniem germańskich wojowników, może w końcu się zmęczy i nareszcie da mi spokój" – pomyślał zuchwale, czując, że ten plan może się udać.

Przebieg owych wydarzeń, o dziwo, najzupełniej w życiu nim wstrząsnął.

Germania, owszem, wedle podejrzeń Rzyma zaczął napadać wioski, jednocześnie unikając większych miast. Kiedy Brytania dowiedziała się o tym, natychmiast pobiegła ratować swoich ziomków. Co było jednak najbardziej zdumiewające, gdy doszło do otwartej konfrontacji, Brytania po prostu straciła głowę!

Rzym nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Kobieta, której kobiecość zdawała się gnić na jakimś polu bitwy, która na zaloty reagowała wulgaryzmami i męskimi zaczepkami, której trójząb zastępował wachlarz, nagle rzuciła się na swojego wroga nie by go zgładzić, ale by go objąć.

Choć wszystko to relacjonował mu jeden z jego zaufanych szpiegów, na początku sądził, że to jakiś żart. Opowieści rozeszły się z prędkością światła i już po kilku dniach cała prowincja huczała od plotek. Inni się burzyli, inni zanosili się śmiechem, jeszcze inni — w tym Rzym – kręcili głowami z niedowierzania. W ustach ludzi ta historia brzmiała tak niewiarygodnie, że przez pewien czas tłumaczył sobie, że to na pewno zwykłe bujdy. Kiedy jednak niepewność nie pozwoliła mu zasnąć, zdecydował się odwiedzić Germanię.

Tu spotkała go kolejna niespodzianka bowiem piraci gotowali się już do wypłynięcia na morze. A razem z Germanią płynął nie kto inny, tylko Brytania.

Nie poznawał ją. Jej twarz przypominała teraz marmurowy posąg, gładka i pozbawiona skaz. Była w kolorze kości słoniowej, nie licząc płonących ognistym rumieńcem policzków. Jej usta stały się pełne koloru, oczy rozszerzyły się i nabrały blasku, a włosy, zwykle zaplecione w warkocz, rozwiały się i otoczyły jej ciało jak płachta ze słomy. Przypominała rozemocjonowaną młódkę, jeszcze minutę temu przeżywającą swój pierwszy raz. Zniknęły jakiekolwiek objawy agresywności. Rzym po raz pierwszy i ostatni podziwiał odmienioną, bardziej kobiecą Brytanię.

Nosiła na sobie niedbale założoną zbroję germańską — jedyny niekobiecy rekwizyt w jej obecnym wcieleniu — która z racji wielkości prawie z niej spadała. Rzyma przez moment nawiedziła myśl, że jakiś czas temu rzeczywiście doszło do zbliżenia jej i Germanii w którymś z obozów i aż dostał dreszczy. Germania oczywiście zachował kamienną twarz i zdawał się w ogóle nie widzieć napaloną na niego Brytanię. Jego uwagę zajmował jedynie nadzór nad piratami przygotowującymi się do odpływu. Prawie w ogóle nie odzywał się, jakby pragnąc wszystkie tajemnice łączące go z Brytanią zachować tylko dla siebie.

Rzym nie komentował niczego aż do momentu, gdy większość statków odbiła się od brzegu. Ten, którym miał płynąć Germania, czekał jako ostatni. Brytania z wielką werwą wbiegła na pokład, nie jak rzucający się na wroga wojownik, lecz jak mała dziewczynka, niemogąca się doczekać podróży. Rzym w tym momencie szybko złapał Germanię za ramię i przyciągnął go do siebie.

– Dlaczego zabierasz ją ze sobą? – zapytał. To pytanie aż cisnęło mu się na usta.

Ostatni szok, jaki go zastał, nie był ani trochę słabszy od poprzednich. Jego rozmówca jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Bo ja wiem. Sama tego chciała. Przynajmniej będzie ktoś, kto zajmie się zszywaniem skór.

Obyło się bez pożegnań. Z tymi słowami rozstali się.

Oniemiały Rzym odprowadzał wzrokiem znikające za horyzontem okręty, nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Co, do cholery, opętało tę kobietę, że aż opuściła własny kraj? Choć jej zmieniona osobowość wyraźnie mówiła co innego, nie potrafił wytłumaczyć sobie, że zrobiła to z afektu. Co jak co, ale ona była zbyt ograniczona, żeby odczuwać coś tak złożonego jak miłość. Z drugiej strony, jak daleko Rzym sięgał pamięcią, Germania zawsze słynął z powodzenia. Nigdy nie zainteresował się specjalnie jakąkolwiek kobietą, jednak zawsze otaczał go wianuszek jego miłośniczek. Rzym nie pojmował, w czym tkwił jego urok – w dzikości obyczajów, w obojętności, w długich blond włosach, w zapachu lasu? Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej odkrywał w sobie nowe pokłady zazdrości. Przecież to on zawsze starał się traktować kobiety jak damy i zdobywał ich serca kulturą osobistą i wrodzonym romantyzmem. U Germanii zaś wystarczyło, że się pojawił i od razu wszystkie przed nim padały jak muchy. Przykład z Brytanią mówił sam za siebie – Rzym uznał, że życie zwyczajnie jest niesprawiedliwe.

Myśląc o tym, nie zauważył, kiedy horyzont opustoszał. Zrobiło mu się ciężko na sercu z tęsknoty — na powrót zapragnął znaleźć się na kontynencie razem z Germanią i pozostałymi. Pal licho Brytanię, zapewne skończyłaby jako główna nałożnica i przestałaby zwracać na siebie uwagę. A bez niej na wyspie nagle zrobi się dziwnie cicho. Rzym niespodziewanie poczuł się jak więzień, skazany na osamotnienie za jakieś dawno zapomniane wykroczenie.

Powstrzymując łzy, odwrócił się w stronę lądu, rozważając pomysł urządzenia wieczornych zawodów z legionistami, gdy wtem przystanął. Ogarnął go na przemian szok i zakłopotanie, które z czasem zaczęły ustępować oburzeniu.

Na odległym wzniesieniu, na poziomie oczu Rzyma, stał mały chłopiec. Ten sam, którego Brytania wyciągnęła znikąd tamtego feralnego dnia. Wydawał się w ogóle nie urosnąć przez ten okres — ledwo wystawał spoza wysokiej trawy, otaczającej go jak morskie fale. Całe jego ciało kryło się w grubym kocu z koziej skóry, nieumiejętnie zszytym – Rzym skomentował to myślą, że Germania nie ucieszy się z umiejętności garbarskich Brytanii. Dziecko z wielkim smutkiem wpatrywało się w wodę, zamarłe niczym posąg. Sprawiało wrażenie małej urny, porzuconej przez wędrownych kupców. Widok był tak rozczulający, że Rzymowi zrobiło się żal chłopca.

„Co za bezduszność. Zostawiła go samego jakby nigdy nic. Kobieta bez serca" – pomyślał.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, jak Brytania nakazywała mu zająć się chłopcem. Jeśli nie kłamała i naprawdę to jego syn, powinien bezzwłocznie otoczyć go opieką.

Zbliżył się ostrożnie, starając się nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Był potężnie zbudowanym mężczyzną i bał się, że dziecko na jego widok przestraszy się i umknie jak spłoszony królik. Jego obawy okazały się mylne — chłopiec najwidoczniej popadł w głębokie zamyślenie. W jego oczach czaił się nieogarnięty marazm i wydawał się w ogóle nie wiedzieć o czyjeś obecności. Rzym powoli zmniejszył odległość między nimi, w myślach układając plan rozmowy.

Gdy wreszcie stanął przed nim, chłopiec odzyskał ostrość widzenia. Zobaczywszy olbrzymiego mężczyznę, natychmiast osłonił się ramieniem, jakby miał w ręku tarczę. Koniec koca zaszurał po ziemi — wydawał się bardzo ciężki.

Rzym uśmiechnął się — nie nachalnie, lecz bardzo przyjaźnie.

– Nie bój się mnie. Nic ci nie zrobię — powiedział z troską w głosie.

Powolnym ruchem uklęknął na jedno kolano, nie odrywając wzroku od maleństwa. Oczy chłopca powiększyły się do rozmiarów oliwek, nabierając karykaturalnego wrażenia. Nadal zasłaniał się kocem, jednak ze strachu nie potrafił kiwnąć choćby palcem.

– Obiecuję, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Jestem przyjacielem — dodał Rzym, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Tak jak się spodziewał, chłopiec nie zareagował. Tkwił w swojej pozycji niczym wystraszona surykatka, jakby mając nadzieję, że drapieżnik po prostu się nim znudzi. Nawet spod koca dało się zauważyć, jak bardzo napięte są jego mięśnie. Krzaczaste brwi niespodziewanie zbliżyły się do siebie, tworząc na czole kilka zmarszczek — machinalny sygnał wołający, że jeśli zaraz stąd nie pójdziesz, zacznę płakać.

– Znałem twoją mamę — nie poddawał się Rzym. – Widziałem, jak odpływa. Nie powinna była zostawić cię samego.

Wspomnienie mamy widocznie zdało test, bo chłopiec poruszył się lekko. Brwi odrobinę odsunęły się od siebie.

– Pewnie jest ci smutno, że odpłynęła. Mnie też jest smutno. Mój przyjaciel również odpłynął i już za nim tęsknię.

Ramię trzymające koc powoli zaczęło opadać. Zamarło zgięte pod kątem ostrym, ale spod materiału wynurzyły się drobne, zasuszone usteczka.

– _Hwæt eart þū_? – zapytał chłopiec niespodziewanie dojrzałym głosem. Ton zdawał się odrobinę zbyt zdziwiony, jakby padło pytanie, dlaczego taki dryblas w ogóle zawraca mu głowę.

Słowa chłopca zbiły Rzym z pantałyku. No tak, on go wcale nie zrozumiał. Brytania najwidoczniej oszczędziła mu nauki łaciny. Jakby nie patrzeć, miało to sens – skoro nie cierpiała Rzyma, po co uczyłaby swoje dzieci jego języka.

Odkrywszy swoją naiwność, Rzym klepnął się w czoło. Dziecko na tak niespodziewany gest zareagowało podskokiem. Zaskoczony Cesarstwo szybko wysunął przed nie rękę, zanim zdążyło się zerwać do ucieczki. Widząc, że zostało zablokowane z jednej strony, nie wytrzymało — puściło się płaczem.

– Nie! – przestraszył się Rzym. Teraz już w ogóle nie wiedział, co zrobić. – Nie płacz, mały, proszę! Nie chciałem!

Za późno — histeryczne wycie rozniosło się po wszystkich wzgórzach, powtarzając się echem w pobliskim lesie. Chłopak krzyczał przez zaciśnięte od płaczu gardło, a jego twarz zalała się barwą dojrzałego buraka. Łzy wielkości ziaren grochu spływały po jego policzkach raźnym strumieniem, tworząc plamy na kocu. Rzym już szykował się, by go uspokoić, gdy wtem zdał sobie sprawę, że dziecko nie płacze ze strachu. To rozpaczliwe wycie było raczej manifestacją tęsknoty, kierowaną ku morzu. Niosło w sobie ból straty, obawę przed samotnością i pełne wiary wołanie o powrót. Dziecko chciało za wszelką cenę zanieść swoją wiadomość, by dotarło do jedynej osoby, którą kocha – „Mamo, proszę, wróć".

Nawet Rzym — potężny i bezwzględny żołnierz, który wiele przeżył i wiele zobaczył — nie potrafił nie przejąć się tym płaczem. Serce pękło mu na pół, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ta żarliwa modlitwa prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dotrze do adresatki. Statki znajdowały się już dość daleko, poza tym przerażała go myśl, że odurzona uczuciami Brytania zapewne całkowicie zapomniała o swoim synu. Bardzo możliwe, że w tym momencie oddaje się w pełni Germanii, obojętnemu na wszystko. Ta wizja sprawiła, że Rzym najbardziej w świecie zapragnął przepłynąć morze i wyrżnąć w pień całą załogę wszystkich okrętów.

Zły i bezsilny poczekał, aż chłopiec wyrazi swój ból. Po kilku minutach jego głos zaczął się łamać, by z czasem zamienić się w ciche łkanie. Spuścił głowę, pozwalając, by łzy skapywały na ziemię. Oczka, dotąd zaciśnięte, otworzyły się, ukazując rozmazane, szklane tafle tęczówek. Patrzył na Rzym jednocześnie błagalnie i pytająco. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego mamusia go zostawiła, ale też coś jeszcze — możliwe, że pragnął być po prostu przytulony.

Nie czuł już zakłopotania — Rzym przygarnął chłopca do siebie, pozwalając mu spocząć na swojej szerokiej piersi. Dziecko nie oponowało, zbyt zmęczone i zbyt głodne miłości. Rzym ostrożnie wstał i skierował się w stronę miasta. Tam nakarmi dziecko, ułoży je do snu i pomyśli, co dalej. Wiedział jedno, nie zostawi je samo. Teraz ono kierowało tą wyspą. Wydawało się zbyt małe na tak odpowiedzialne zadanie, ktoś więc musiał je wesprzeć i nauczyć wszystkiego. Rzym westchnął — w tym wieku sam niewiele potrafił zdziałać, ogarnięty strachem i samotnością. Nigdy przenigdy nie pragnąłby powtórzyć tych czasów i miał nadzieję, że uchroni to maleństwo przez równie nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniem. Jeśli naprawdę jest jego ojcem, ma niesamowitą okazję pokazać, na co go stać.

Wsłuchując się w zwalniający oddech zasypiającego chłopca, Rzym zagłębił się w las.

* * *

Rzym mimo upływu lat nie zapomniał swojej starej obietnicy — jeśli dostanie nakaz powrotu, bezzwłocznie opuści wyspę. Wiedział, że Cesarstwo zaczyna przypominać zniszczoną dorycką kolumnę, która niespokojnie skrzypi ze starości i lada moment grozi upadkiem. Każda kolejna informacja z kontynentu wypełniała jego serce niepokojem, a w umyśle kotłowały się katastroficzne myśli, niepozwalające zasnąć. Wydawało mu się, że ostatnie parę tygodni przeżył w atmosferze ciągłego oczekiwania, już pewien nadchodzącego odzewu. Miał żołnierski obowiązek nie opuszczać posterunku – ale dusza niespokojnie rwała się ku Cesarstwu, pragnąc zatonąć w wirze wydarzeń.

Dlatego, kiedy tylko padł rozkaz powrotu, poczuł się jak pies myśliwski spuszczony ze smyczy.

Przygotowania do podróży trwały w chaotycznym pośpiechu, pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek organizacji. Zazwyczaj łagodny wobec żołnierzy, teraz przeobraził się w dyktatora. Obijających się groził chłostą. Wszelkie bunty tłumił agresją. Sam ledwo potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu, roznosiła go jakaś energia, pobudzająca i jednocześnie rozsadzająca od środka. Miał wrażenie, że mógłby nie jeść i nie spać, dopóki nie postawi stopy na pokładzie statku. Wizja powrotu była wyśniona, choć nadal wydawała się po prostu nierealna. Tyle lat na to czekał...

Tamtego dnia, patrząc na okręty oczekujące na przystani, zdawał się tam przebywać wyłącznie ciałem. Wokół niego niczym rój pszczół krążyli żołnierze, ale w ogóle ich nie widział. Ten stan przypominał upojenie alkoholem, kiedy w głowie wszystko wiruje, zamienia się w szaleńczą feerię barw, a ty unosisz się bezwładnie jak gałąź porwana przez rwący potok. Tamtego dnia nic nie wydawało się realne. Dopiero po kilku tygodniach uświadomił sobie, że wszystko to przeżył w pół–sennym majaku.

Cały czas powtarzał sobie, że to nie przybycie kupców czy kolejna fala imigrantów z kontynentu. Te okręty naprawdę zabiorą go do domu.

Sądził, że przeżyje ten czas w niekończącym się przypływie ekscytacji. W rzeczywistości walczył z ogarniającym go zmęczeniem.

„Chyba wyczerpały mnie przygotowania" – pomyślał. Spojrzał za siebie i spośród tłumów dostrzegł chłopca.

– Anglio! – zawołał go.

Tak jak wówczas w dniu, gdy Brytania opuściła wyspę, chłopiec stał na wzniesieniu. Od tamtego czasu cała okolica przeobraziła się w port, zapełniony budynkami. Wzniesienie jednak pozostało, a mikroskopijny z tej odległości Anglia górował na nim nad dużo wyższymi od siebie ludźmi.

Rzym zdał sobie sprawę, że jego głos zatonął w hałasie. Przecisnął się przez tłum — przechodnie przepuszczali go ulegle, a żołnierze salutowali na jego widok – i wspiąwszy się na górkę, uklęknął naprzeciwko chłopcu.

– Dużo ludzi, no nie? – zapytał znużony. Na nic innego nie miał pomysłu.

Anglia nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Cały zesztywniał, dłonie zacisnął w malutkie piąstki. Rzym widział, że jest zdenerwowany i przyznał sam sobie, że nie cierpi go w takim stanie – za bardzo przypominał wówczas Brytanię. I tak samo jak Brytanii, ten stan zdarzał mu się bardzo często.

– Dlaczego nie siedzisz teraz w mieście, Anglio? – zapytał go.

W odpowiedzi chłopiec zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Drobne ramionka uniosły się, jakby próbując pochłonąć głowę. Nie patrzył na Rzym spode łba w obrażony sposób, jak robiło to wiele dzieci — dumnie podniósł wzrok, obrzucając rozmówcę oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. Rzym już wyobrażał sobie te małe błyskawice, ciskające się z jego oczu.

Między nimi panowała cisza.

– Anglio, powiedz coś — nakazał Rzym, niechcący podchodząc pod krzyk. Nadmiar wrażeń, myśl o powrocie do domu i brak snu wykończyły go psychicznie, a to oskarżycielskie spojrzenie powoli zaczęło go denerwować. – Nie mam nastroju na twoje podchody, słyszysz?

Anglia ostentacyjnie milczał, ignorując groźby. Najwidoczniej uważał, że Rzym sam powinien się domyślić, w czym tkwi problem.

– Jak się nie odezwiesz, to sobie pójdę i cię zostawię — oznajmił poważnie. Naprawdę nie czuł się na siłach, by męczyć się z dzieckiem.

Szantaż na swój sposób zadziałał bowiem napięta twarz Anglii odruchowo zmarszczyła się jak papirus, którego ktoś wyrwał i zgniótł na kulkę. Trwało to ułamek sekundy, ale nawet, kiedy jego oblicze znów stało się nieruchome, w oczach tliło się coś, co przypominało mieszankę strachu i rozpaczy. Z tego powodu oskarżycielski ton odrobinę stracił na mocy, jednak to wystarczyło, by wyzwolić w Rzymie poczucie winy. Choć Anglia zdawał się nie pamiętać faktu odejścia mamy — zdarzało się, że zapytany o to nie rozumiał pytania – to gdzieś w głębi duszy nie zapomniał tego i reagował emocjonalnie na każdą groźbę, że zostanie opuszczony. Rzym lubił wykorzystywać ten tekst, ilekroć tracił do chłopca cierpliwość, bo wtedy zyskiwał chwilowy spokój – tym razem jednak brak energii i same okoliczności nie dały mu z tego żadnej satysfakcji, a wręcz wzmogły zmęczenie.

– Wybacz, Anglio, nie chciałem — powiedział skruszony. Potarł czoło w geście zatroskania.

Na gładkim jeziorze zaczęły się tworzyć niespokojne kręgi — Anglia przestał panować nad swoimi emocjami, co rzucało się w oczy.

– Odpływasz — wyszeptał zdławionym głosem.

– Co powiedziałeś? Nie zrozumiałem.

– Odpływasz! – krzyknął oskarżycielsko, powstrzymując gromadzący się w nim płacz. – Wszyscy mówią tylko o tym, że odpływacie! I cieszą się, że już nigdy nie wrócicie!

Rzym aż zacisnął zęby od nadmiaru decybeli. No tak, nie mógł powstrzymać ludzi od gadania, plotki zawsze będą się pojawiać. Nie sądził jednak, że dotrą do Anglii.

– Nie słuchaj ich — oznajmił mu łagodnie. – Owszem, wypływamy, ale na krótko. Są problemy w moim domu tam, za wielką wodą, i chcę pomóc. Kiedy wszystkie problemy znikną, wrócimy.

– Nie płyń. Powiedz żołnierzom, że zostajesz i żeby wszystko zrobili sami — poprosił z desperacją w głosie. Rzym nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu dzieci są bardziej imperatywne niż niejeden cesarz.

– Ale zrozum, ja chcę. To mój dom i czuję, że to mój obowiązek.

– Tu też jest twój dom.

– Wiem. Ale tam się urodziłem i wychowałem. Bardzo za nim tęsknię i chciałbym znów go zobaczyć.

Anglia mocniej zacisnął piąstki. Pierwsze łzy zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy.

– Nie chcę zostać sam.

– Zostaniesz tylko na chwilę. – Rzym delikatnie położył dłoń na głowie chłopca. Zadziwiało go, że nadal był w stanie objąć ją w całości. – Jesteś już dość duży, żeby wszystkim zająć się sam. Poza tym zawsze możesz poprosić innych o pomoc...

– Ale ja się boję — wyszeptał.

– Niby czego? Przecież mieszkasz w mieście, masz mury, straże i ciepłe, bezpieczne łóżko przy ognisku. Żaden wilk cię nie pożrę, jeśli nie zagłębisz się w las... – zażartował Rzym.

Teraz Anglia już pochlipywał. Ocierał łzy rękawem tuniki, pociągając drobnym, czerwonym nosem. Wyglądał przeuroczo, ale też budził smutek.

– S... słyszałem, jak mówili, że jakieś złe statki tutaj płyną.

– Złe statki? Jakie znowu złe statki?

– Nie wiem. Powiedzieli, że w nich płyną obcy z k... konta... konte...

– Z kontynentu.

– Z kontanentu... I że, jak tu dopłyną, to wszystkich pozabijają.

– Nie mów głupstw, Anglia. Skoro nie wiesz, co to za statki, skąd wiadomo, że są złe? Wiesz dobrze, że to, co ludzie mówią nie zawsze jest prawdą — na przykład to, że już nie wrócę. Poza tym ja też pochodzę z kontynentu, a przecież was nie pozabijałem...

Anglia wydał się zbity z pantałyku tą argumentacją. O ile wcześniej opowiadał o złych statkach z gorliwą zaciętością, o tyle teraz z zakłopotania nie wiedział gdzie podziać wzrok.

Rzym doskonale wiedział, o czym mówi Anglia — od jakiegoś czasu na wyspę przypływali „obcy", czyli niektóre ludy uciekające ze wschodu. Na razie przybywali tu falami, w małych grupkach, żeby spokojnie osiąść na bezpiecznym terenie. Nie wydawali się groźni, przynajmniej dopóki między nimi panowało rozproszenie. Jednak Rzym śmiał sugerować, że kiedy poczują się dość silni, mogą próbować podbić kraj, w którym przyszło im się znaleźć. Na myśl o tym doznawał dreszczy — Anglia był jeszcze młody, zadziwiająco drobny, niedoświadczony i gdyby doszło do sytuacji ataku...

„Nie, nie przejmuj się! Musisz wrócić do siebie, tam cię potrzebują! Mały sobie poradzi!"

Pragnienie podróży było silne i zagłuszało każdą inną myśl, jaka pojawiała się w głowie Rzymu. Miał wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu — doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że okłamuje chłopca, bo już na wyspę nie powróci i w razie czego nie będzie w stanie go uratować. Jednak na każdy taki argument błyskawicznie pojawiał się kontrargument: jeśli Cesarstwo upadnie, z nim może stać się coś okropnego, czuł to od dawna w obolałych kościach; dostał rozkaz i musi go wypełnić; „obcy" mogą się okazać pokojowo nastawionymi ludźmi, którzy pomogą wyspiarzom rozwinąć się cywilizacyjnie; Anglia sobie poradzi, przecież w jego wieku Rzym już miał na głowie wielkie miasto...

Wizja powrotu była jak ogień — bezwzględnie trawiła wszystkie wątpliwości, wypełniając duszę szalejącym płomieniem.

– Słuchaj, Anglio — oznajmił spokojnym, łagodnym głosem, patrząc dziecku w oczy. Po łzach chłopca pozostały jedynie mokre ślady na policzkach. – Rozumiem, że się boisz, to normalne. Też często się czegoś bałem i się tego nie wstydzę. Tak samo, jak teraz boję się o mój dom. Ma duże kłopoty. Bardzo, bardzo duże – zaakcentował, żeby lepiej przedstawić powagę sytuacji. – Ale obiecuję ci, że kiedy wszystkim się zajmę, wrócę tutaj i pomogę ci, jeśli coś ci zagrozi. Więc już nie płacz, nie bój się i cierpliwie czekaj na mój powrót...

– Zostań — zajęczał Anglia zdławionym od płaczu głosem. – Proszę cię, zostań...

– Mówiłem ci już, nie mogę... – powtórzył cierpliwie.

– Zostań! – Krzyk, a właściwie niesamowicie wysoki pisk, niczym strzała przeszył na wskroś umysł niczego niespodziewającego się Rzyma. Powróciło zmęczenie, niewyspanie i irytacja. Czerwony z emocji Anglia zaczął przeraźliwie piszczeć, tupiąc nogami i wylewając z siebie nowe potoki łez. Przypominał człowieka opętanego przez demona.

– Anglia, przestań! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany Rzym, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas.

Albo z przekory, albo z nagłej głuchoty, chłopiec nie wykonał rozkazu. Co więcej, niekończąca się kakofonia znacząco podwyższyła ton, rozsadzając od środka czaszkę. W oddali przechodnie aż zatrzymywali się, by przyjrzeć źródłowi tego piekielnego hałasu.

– Zostań! – błagał Anglia na przemian to krzycząc to bucząc, gdy płacz zaciskał mu gardło. – Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę! Zostań! Zostań! Zostań! – Ostatnie słowo zakończyło się niemożliwym do zniesienia piskiem.

Rzym miał wrażenie, że i w niego zaraz wstąpi demon. Teraz był już pewien — odpłynie z tej wyspy bez względu na wszystko.

– Masz natychmiast przestać, słyszysz?! – rozkazał, czując eksplodującą w nim wściekłość. Gdy to nie pomogło, w przypływie impulsu zamachnął ręką i uderzył Anglię prosto w lewą potylicę. Cios okazał się tak silny, że chłopiec zatoczył się w bok, omal nie upadając. Złapał się za głowę. Na całe szczęście przestał krzyczeć.

Na jeden moment przeszyli się wzrokiem — oczy Rzyma aż płonęły gniewem, a w oczach Anglii czaiło się zaskoczenie, które jednak z minuty na minutę zaczęło przybierać inny, ostrzejszy, choć bliżej nieokreślony wyraz. Zanim doszło do jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji słownej, spomiędzy tłumów wybiegł legionista, wyraźnie kierujący się w ich stronę. Zatrzymał się i zasalutował.

– Panie, okręty są gotowe do drogi. Czekamy tylko na ciebie.

Odrobinę rozkojarzony Rzym oznajmił, że zaraz przybędzie i nakazał mu odejść.

Powstawszy z kolan, ostatni raz obrzucił spojrzeniem Anglię. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego oblicze znów stało się gniewne, pełne wyrzutu i nawet załzawione oczy nie zepsuły tego efektu. Rzym mógł coś powiedzieć, przeprosić, obiecać, że wróci... ale nadmiar negatywnych emocji pozbawiał go ochoty na jakiekolwiek dyskusje. Chciał po prostu wejść na pokład i w spokoju czekać, aż dopłynie do Cesarstwa.

– Żegnaj, chłopcze — powiedział ochrypniętym głosem, bez zastanawiania się, jak te słowa zabrzmią.

Twarz Anglii niespokojnie zgęstniała. Policzki oblały się purpurą, a krzaczaste brwi złączyły się nad nasadą nosa, tworząc zmarszczkę na czole. W ciągu tej jednej chwili chłopiec bezbłędnie przypominał Brytanię.

– Nienawidzę cię! – krzyknął i odwróciwszy się, pędem przekroczył wzniesienie, kierując się w stronę leśnego traktu do miasta.

Rzym złapał się na tym, że chciał go zawołać. Powstrzymał się od tego z braku przekonania. Nie uważał to dziecko za złe — kochał je jak swoje (co teoretycznie mogło być prawdą), ale czasem brakowało mu do niego cierpliwości. Stanowił kwintesencję dziecięcego buntu, najbardziej dziewiczą formę agresji u człowieka. Dużo wymagał – czasem sam nie wiedział czego – i nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć odmowy. Rzym starał się mu wpoić nauki posłuszeństwa i zdyscyplinowania, jakie otrzymał w domu – bezskutecznie. Tak jak Brytania był oporny na wiedzę i ciągle tkwił w przekonaniu, że wie lepiej od innych.

Po części ta sytuacja niepokoiła Rzym. Upartość Anglii mogłaby sprowadzić na niego kłopoty, szczególnie jeśli nie będzie współpracował ze swoimi władcami lub — o zgrozo – z potencjalnymi najeźdźcami. Dotąd to Rzym załatwiał wszystkie sprawy polityczne na wyspie, pozwalając chłopcu jedynie obserwować. Dręczyła go jednak myśl, że ignorancja jest również dziedziczna i Anglia niewiele spamiętał z tych chwil. Gdyby to okazało się prawdą, w życiu Anglii nadeszłyby ciężkie dni...

Niespokojny Rzym zaczął się zastanawiać, czy mimo wszystko nie zawrócić. Nakazać żołnierzom wstrzymać się z podróżą, a potem znaleźć Anglię i z nim porozmawiać... Jako ojciec był mu to winien.

Odgonił od siebie te myśli. Chłopiec i tak by go nie posłuchał. Kiedy się obrażał, to na całego i żadna siła nie potrafiłaby go zmusić do pokory. Zrobiłby po swojemu, choćby po to, by dokazać Rzymowi. Tak było na początku ich znajomości i do tego czasu nic się nie zmieniło. Rzym musiał go zostawić swojemu losowi.

Tak jak wszyscy podobni jemu, skazany był na samotność.


End file.
